Today's pagers typically use a discriminator based receiver in order to decode a simulcast received signal. A post detection filter operates on the demodulated output in order to filter noise and at the same time attenuate the simulcast distortion effects. A tradeoff is usually made by this post detection filter: A wide band filter optimizes simulcast performance at the expense of sensitivity performance while a narrow band filter optimizes sensitivity performance at the expense of simulcast performance. Simulcast systems are always designed to meet sensitivity and simulcast delay spread (SDS) performance criteria imposed by the pager. In current pager design, the receiver performance can be optimized toward sensitivity at the expense of delay spread performance or vice versa. When the pager is optimized toward delay spread performance, it is always less sensitive. This means that reliability drops in areas of low signal strength. When the pager is optimized toward sensitivity performance, delay spread performance is affected. This translates into a drop in reliability within delay spread areas. These problems are costly for a paging carrier company since they are typically solved by adding new expensive transmitter sites. Thus, a need exists for a post detection filtering scheme that optimizes both sensitivity and simulcast performance.